The One And Only
by AlphaXxXWolf
Summary: im not good in summaries but this story is gonna be good a big twist happends and the sorting hat want sakura to his owner
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO

On a cold winter night three people stand on a street alone with street lamps of. Theres an old man with white hair and a long white beard. He's wearing glasses with a blue robe and hat which was pointy at the eyes twinkle with sadness. A women with an emerald robe with an black cloak on with a black pointy has a brownish/grayish hair. She has slight wrinkles on her face with a pair of glasses.

A giant with black curly hair and beard wearing a leaher jacket that went down to his knees, black boots,black pants,black shirt. He's holding a bundle of blankets with a baby inside. The baby has green eyes and pink hairand a cute button nose. "Do we really have to give her to the muggles?" asked the giant man with the baby. "yes we do hagrid" said Dumbledore. "Oh" Hagrid started sniffling softly.

"I really dont dont want her to go to the muggles, what happends if they pick on her or abuse her!" The woman stated with alarm. "well you do have a point Minerva." said dumblebore. "And she's just a newborn with no name!" said Hagrid. "Ok, How about we take her back to hogwarts?"dumbledore said. "YES!" Minerva and Hagrid cheered together. Suddenly the street lamps turned on and the three arent there.

AT HOGWARTS

There's a baby cry echoing down the halls. Students that stayed for the winter vacation all thought where did the baby come from.

In the baby room, the crying pinkett was very hungry and started to cry as loud as she can.

Which very loud. She cried and cried until someone fed the door open and dumbledore came in ''hush my child, are you hungry.?" Then a baby bottle popped up in his hands with with baby formula. He held it to the baby mouth and the baby started to suck on the bottle quickly. "slow down my child its not going anywhere" Dumbledore chuckled. Once the bottle was gone the baby yawned cutely Dumbledore rocked the baby to the rythm he was humming he was humming his song. After the song Dumbledore remember something "You still need a name. Hmmm what about Sakura. Your hair is pink like a cherry blossom so the japanese name of cherry blossom is sakura so it fits you." The child nodded to the name with a smile on her face.

End Of chapter 1 next chapter coming out in a few minutes


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER

10 YEARS LATER

Sakura was kept in secret only the professers know about her. Now shes 10 years old and curious about the world outside of hogwarts. When she was 7 dumbledore made her a house inside of hogwarts. He vists everyday

sakura pov

when dumbledore vists he tells wonderful stories about the sorting hat in the school. My favorite story was about the sorting hat was actually human before and some bad wizard turnhed him into a hat.

Sometimes dumbledore cant come because he's really busy and i get really lonely sometimes. Sometimes the professers vists me and teahces me spells and how to make potions\. My favorite teachers is professer Snape, even he if looks like a guy with a stick up his ass but he's really nice.

I really hate it when they make me get up in the morning and thet give me test/quizes.

On my 9 birthday,Hagrid got me a baby fox the odd thing about it was that it had 9 tails. the fox fur is like a redish/orange. And has these beautiful ocean blue eyes but when he's mad its turns a blood red first thing came in mind when i first saw him was that im gonna name him naruto! Ever sice i got him the lonelyness dissappeared.

I saw the door opended and dumbledore came in. He came to and smiled at me. "Do you want to be a witch?"he asked me. "Why?" I asked."well me and the professers talked about it and we want you to make friends and learn about spells." He stated with happiness."ok" i cheered

I realized something,i dont have a wand i only know wandless magic."umm i need a wand i only know wandless magic"i said embaressed while i stratched the back of my head."Yes i know that. Thats why we're going to Diagon Alley."Dumbledore said. "can i bring naruto-chan?"i asked. "yes you can but dont lose him." he stated. i put naruto on my shoulders. Naruto is travel size he's the size of a kitten.

Diagon alley NORMAL POV

" first we have to go to Gringotts wizarding bank anf get money." dumbledore said. When i saw everybody i hid around dumbledore leg. Im average height for my age im 4ft7.I stick out very much.

im wearing a red dress that fluffs out on the bottom with white tights with bunnies on them with black mary janes. And my pink hair in high pig-tails with my messy bangs. We walked to the bank and entered it. When we got in i saw goblins everywhere and i clutched onto dumbledore's leg more. A goblin walked up to us."hello dumbledore how are you?" asked the goblin."im good and i have to take out some money to get this girl some school supplies and a wand." said dumbledore."what girl?" asked the goblin. Then dumbledore started to look he looked behind him and saw sakura clutching onto his leg. He pushed lightly on the back for the goblin can see her."Hello im sakura." whispered sakura. "hello." the goblin said with red tinting his cheeks.'she's so cute looking like that' the goblin thought."well come on." said the goblin and guiding them to the vault and they go the money and left. naruto stomach growled along with sakura's. dumbledore chuckled"i think someone hungry!" he said naruto and sakura blushed at they ate, they went to a store called Ollivanders wand they enetered the stor an old man greeted them."hello, how may i help you?"said ollivander. " My friend over there need a wand"said dumbledore and he pointed at sakura. "come here."stated the wand 15 wands -broken glass,a hurricane,a tornado,rain,thunder,lighting,and ;paper flying and smacking people in the face.-

"hmm."hummed ollivander then he went in the back,a few minutes has a box in his hand. "i think this is the one."he took the wand out of the box."12 inch,cherry wood,phoenix tail feather,dragon heartstring and unicorn hair. one of the most rarest wands out there. Give it a wave."said ollivander and handed the wand to she grasped it and gave it a wave a rainbow came out of it. "i guess we found your much?"said dumbledore."I;ll give you a discount ,so it'll be 8 galleons." said ollivander. Dumbledore handed over the money and they left after saying 'thank you' and 'goodbye'. After that they went to get sakura robes and they got everything they left diagon ally and went back to hogwarts

END OF CHAPTER 2

SORRY ON THE LAST CHAPTER I SAID I WOULD UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER IN A FEW MINSUTES WHEN I WAS WRITTING THIS I FELL ASLEEP


End file.
